Myśli
by katia-black
Summary: Jak wyglądałby młody Merle Dixon widziany oczyma kogoś innego, niż jego brat? Byłby dobry? Zły? Jeśli szukasz kanonu, tutaj go nie znajdziesz. To krótka opowieść o podnoszeniu się z samego dna, goryczy, walce z własnymi demonami i wspomnieniach, od których nie da się uciec.


Myśli. Cisi prześladowcy wracają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Zasypiam, ciesząc się przyjemnym ciepłem, ale spokój nie trwa długo, budzę się w nocy. Siadam na łóżku i spuszczam nogi na podłogę. Zimny pot oblewa ciało. Krople płyną od skroni, przez szyję i znikają między piersiami. Nocne powietrze owiewa wilgotną skórę. Tylko dlaczego dreszcze odwzorowują drogę, którą podążały jego palce? Jego. Tego, który krzywdził i koił, w kółko, w obłędnej cyrkulacji, spirali prowadzącej na samo dno prywatnego, patologicznego piekła.

Dwadzieścia pięć lat życia. Ostatnie trzy powinny zmazać ból, jednak tak się nie dzieje. Wymierzone dawno policzki nadal palą, blizna pod łopatką i ta na lewym udzie jakby otwiera się od nowa.

-Gdzie jesteś? – pyta ten, który mi zaufał.  
-Mam piętnaście lat – odpowiadam, wypijam łyk coli i odchodzę pod okno.  
-Nie rób tego. Zostaw to za sobą. Teraz mamy siebie, zapomnisz – szepcze.  
-Nic nie wiesz Carter – mój głos, jakby czyjś inny. Nawet do mnie samej nie dociera, co mówię.  
-Cholera – syczy. – Przestań się katować. Przestań. Nic nie wiem? To powiedz, mów do mnie. Jestem.

Stoję chwilę w bezruchu. On nie może tego usłyszeć, ale serce mi wali tak mocno, że za chwilę nogi się pode mną ugną. Chcę papierosa, pragnę, potrzebuję. Mocnego, duszącego, śmierdzącego, produkującego gęsty dym. Carter nie ma. Nie pali. Ja też nie mam. On by miał. On palił. Może nadal pali. Na pewno.

-Mów do mnie – dociera do mnie ciepły głos. – Gdzie jesteś? Wróć i opowiedz.  
-Mam piętnaście lat. Wtedy to się zaczyna – udaje mi się wydusić.  
-Co się zaczyna, Kat? Powiedz mi, chociaż się domyślam. Powiedz. Ufamy sobie, pamiętasz? – jego aura promieniuje bezsilnością. Siadam w bujanym fotelu i podkurczam nogi. – Co się zaczyna jak masz piętnaście lat?  
-Mój ojczym, z którym mieszkam, urządza popijawę. Nie imprezę, tylko prawdziwą menelską posiadówkę. Schodzi się kwiat dzielnicy... – zaczynam, tak bardzo chcę komuś powiedzieć, wyrzucić to z siebie i odpuścić, ale nie umiem. Słowa ranią gardło jak przełykane szkło, a paznokcie kaleczą przedramiona i już nie wiem, czy mówię, czy tylko myślę.

Schodzi się kwiat dzielnicy. Uciekam do swojego pokoju. Słyszę jak piją, nie muszę tam być, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy kończy się wódka, a zaczyna apteczny spirytus oczyszczany domowymi sposobami.

-Dobry boże... – szepcze Carter. Więc jednak mówiłam, nie myślałam.  
-Nie chcesz wiedzieć Carter. Kurwa, nie chcesz. A ja nie chcę mówić – kłamię. Chcę to powiedzieć, wykrzyczeć, uwolnić się.  
-Cokolwiek to jest...  
-Co mam powiedzieć? – szala się przechyla, a ja już nie umiem nad sobą zapanować i chociaż łzy płyną mi z oczu, głos mam ostry i nienaturalnie piskliwy. – Co mam kurwa powiedzieć? Ojczym zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym facetem. Znali się chyba, sprzedał dom po mojej matce i zmusił mnie, żebym zamieszkała w tamtej ruderze, z jego kumplem. Był tam też chłopak, trzy lata młodszy ode mnie, ale to nie ważne. Kazali mi spać na materacu w kuchni, nie było nawet drzwi. Nie musiałam długo czekać, żeby ten obleśny pijak do mnie przyszedł... – brzmię chyba gorzko, coś rozpycha mi wnętrzności, krew płynie po przedramionach, a Carter tylko się gapi.

Nienawidzę tego, nienawidzę pierdolonego współczucia. Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę.  
-Kochanie... – jęczy nieporadnie. Moje słowa go krzywdzą. Podchodzi, ale wzdragam się. Odpuszcza.  
-Płakałam – podejmuję, rozdrapując jeden z krwawych śladów. – A on rozchylał mi kolana. Zamykam oczy i nadal czuję ten śmierdzący oddech, czuję brud jego rąk, jego pot i spermę. Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, żeby ojczym też zaczął przychodzić. Żeby jeden mnie trzymał a drugi pieprzył. Chłopak. Postawił się. Skopali go obaj. Nie wstał przez trzy dni, a oni znowu mi to robili. Znowu i znowu i znowu – zimno mnie pochłania, wbijam paznokieć głębiej. Ból pomaga. Carter siedzi zesztywniały. – Wtedy pojawił się on. Miałam siedemnaście lat. Wpadł do domu, wszedł do kuchni. Leżałam na podłodze. „Co to kurwa jest?" Powiedział, patrząc na mnie ze wstrętem i kazał się ogarnąć. Wstydziłam się. Kazał mi tłumaczyć „Co tu się do chuja dzieje?" Opowiedziałam wszystko – unoszę kącik ust. – Przed tobą, był jedynym, który usłyszał prawdę. Bałam się go. Nie miałam odwagi skłamać. Zaciskał pięści, kiedy mówiłam, a potem szarpnął mną mocno i obejrzał dokładnie. „Nienawidzę płaczących dziwek" warczał. „Gorsze rzeczy spotykają ludzi, umyj się, bo śmierdzisz" czułam w jego głosie odrazę i wszystko co najgorsze. Wywalił mojego ojczyma z pokoju, a jak zobaczył chłopaka, to pobił tamtego drugiego. Od tamtego czasu było lepiej.  
-Bronił cię? – pyta Carter. Jego głos jest matowy i bezbarwny. Milknę. – Powiedz.  
-Nie. Nigdy mnie nie bronił, ale pozwalał chować się w jego pokoju. Traktował mnie jak powietrze. Byłam dla niego nikim. W ogóle byłam nikim – kontynuuję. – Ale czułam wdzięczność, kąt za jego szafą był bezpieczny. Oni tam nie wchodzili.  
-Czemu nie poszłaś na policję, czemu nie odeszłaś jak miałaś osiemnaście lat? – Carter nie rozumie. Słyszę ten niewypowiedziany wyrzut.  
-On był jedynym bezpieczeństwem, jakie znałam. Nie umiałam odejść. Co zrobiłabym, gdybym nie mogła się schować za jego szafą? – znowu brzmię jak wariatka.  
-Spokojnie, kochanie – Carter płacze i chyba uspokaja sam siebie.  
-Raz go nie było. Ojczym pobił mnie pasem, oczywiście nie po twarzy. Bałam się mu powiedzieć, gdy wrócił, ale plecy i nogi strasznie mnie bolały. Leżałam na brzuchu. Wtedy pierwszy raz mnie dotknął. Trzymał mnie siłą na miejscu i rozbierał. Nie mogłam krzyczeć, bo twarz miałam wciśniętą w poduszkę. Myślałam, że on też chce mi to zrobić, ale tylko umył mi rany, bo zaszły ropą. Miałam gorączkę i nie mogłam się podnieść. Dawał mi jakieś gorzkie leki. Było mi wszystko jedno. Chyba zemdlałam. Obudziłam się jak było jasno, a on po prostu był. Wtedy przeniósł mnie do swojego pokoju. Przesunął szafę a materac upchnął pod ścianę. Nie wiem, czy coś zrobił, ale ojczym już mnie nie dotykał. Obaj, ojczym i pijak w ogóle mnie omijali. Pierwszy raz poczułam się bezpiecznie i wtedy to zaatakowało. Budziłam się z krzykiem, a jego to wkurwiało. Jednej nocy obudził mnie uderzeniem w twarz. Podziałało. I robił tak co noc, aż spuchł mi policzek, ale wtedy już nie wychodziłam z domu. Skończyłam już szkołę. Miałam osiemnaście lat i nie miałam dokąd iść.  
-Ale jak to? Spałaś razem z nim w pokoju? – Carter się dziwi, widzę, że jest przerażony. – Rozmawialiście w ogóle?  
-Chyba zapominałam wtedy, jak się mówi. On w ogóle się do mnie nie odzywał. Jednak chciałam mu się odwdzięczyć, za to bezpieczeństwo. Prałam mu rzeczy, sprzątałam i gotowałam posiłki z tego, co przynosił do domu. To on dał mi pieniądze, żebym kupiła sobie coś do ubrania. Szybko oduczył mnie też wstydu przed nim. Nie wychodził z pokoju, jak się przebierałam, wyśmiewał mnie, kiedy się chowałam. „Pokaż chociaż raz, że się poddałaś, to cię stąd wypierdolę, nienawidzę ofiar i złamasów" warczał na mnie, kiedy płakałam ze wstydu, gdy patrzył – znowu milknę.  
-I tak było do końca? – Carter nie potrafi poczekać, aż będę gotowa.  
-Zmieniło się. Jednej nocy przyszedł. Miał takie dziwne oczy. Wyrwał mnie z posłania i wziął mnie. Nie umiałam odmówić. Był szorstki i brutalny, trzymał mnie mocno za biodra, a później za włosy, ale umiał zmusić moje ciało, żeby go pragnęło. „Tak się to robi z mężczyzną" miał taki specyficzny głos, gardłowy, schrypnięty. Pachniał whisky i papierosami i jeszcze czymś... chyba miętą. „Będziesz mnie chciała, dziecinko. Już jesteś mokra" mówił, kiedy mnie brał, a ja pierwszy raz poznałam, co to orgazm. Znowu było mi wstyd. Jak już zeszła mu faza i rano obudził się ze mną, kazał mi wrócić do siebie. Ale wtedy się przełamało. I sięgał po mnie, chociaż nie chciał. Walczył ze sobą i przegrywał. Ja też przegrywałam. Nie wiedział o tym, że jego dotyk powoli zmywał ślady tamtego. Lubił ostrą jazdę i nauczył mnie tego. Byłam jego dziwką. Spałam z nim i robiłam, co kazał i w łóżku i w domu, poza tym nic nas nie łączyło. Ja nie miałam historii, którą chciałabym się podzielić, on swoją dzielić się nie chciał. Niedługo potem mój ojczym dostał wylewu i miał już nie wstać z łóżka, umarł w szpitalu a ja pierwszy raz się upiłam. Było mi tak dobrze. Piąte przez dziesiąte pamiętam, że sama mu się wtedy dałam. Kolejny łut szczęścia był rok później. Zmarł tamten drugi pijak. Zostaliśmy we troje. Ja, on i chłopak. To był dobry rok. Skończyłam dwadzieścia jeden lat. I znowu to on pchnął mnie dalej, znalazł mi pracę. Sprzątałam w barze. Byłam w tym dobra, zrobili ze mnie kelnerkę, potem barmankę. Pracowałam ciężko i długo, ale to było cudowne. Byłam wolna, nie licząc tego, że należałam do niego. Ale coś się we mnie zmieniało, Carter. Coś pękło i nie chciałam już do nikogo należeć, nawet do niego. Chciałam być swoja własna – mój głos nabiera mocy przy ostatnim zdaniu. Carter słucha w milczeniu, marszcząc brwi. – Wiedziałam, że on się nie zmieni, że zawsze będzie brał i nie da nic w zamian. Zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Często. O nic konkretnego właściwie, pierdoły. Taki miał już charakter. Im bardziej byłam złamana, tym bardziej chciał mnie podnieść. Im więcej miałam pewności, tym bardziej chciał mnie złamać. Nauczył mnie tego i raniliśmy się wzajemnie, jak tylko mogliśmy. W domu pojawiły się dziwki, narkotyki i kumple. Teraz znikałam w pokoju młodszego chłopaka. „Podniosłaś się, ruda. Uciekaj stąd, póki możesz" powiedział mi jednej nocy, kiedy poszukałam u niech schronienia przed naćpanymi gośćmi mojego wybawcy.  
-Posłuchałaś? – Carter niepewnie unosi kącik ust. Kiwam powoli głową, czując pustkę po nim, po tym, który mnie ocalił.  
-Odeszłam następnego dnia rano. Miałam w torbie bluzę, dżinsy i bieliznę, na nogach trampki, a w kieszeni dowód i sto dwadzieścia sześć dolarów – wyznaję. – Zostawiłam mu list.  
-Co napisałaś?  
-Wiersz – mruczę niechętnie.  
-Pamiętasz jaki?  
-Krótki i nieskładny.  
-Co zawierał?  
-Mam recytować?  
-Proszę, jeśli można – Carter się upiera.  
-Na górze róże... – parskam.  
-Żartujesz? – kręci głową.  
-Żartuję – przyznaję.  
-To co było w liście?  
-Siedem słów – ociągam się.  
-Powiesz? – naciska.  
-Dziękuję. Pragnę. Nie mogę. Odchodzę. Przepraszam. Katia.  
-Kochasz go? – Carter jest taki naiwny.  
-A co to znaczy? – unoszę brwi. Minęło. Znowu jestem sobą.  
-A dla ciebie?  
-Nie wiem.  
-Więc mnie też nie kochasz? – kręci głową.  
-Nie wiem.  
-Wiesz – Carter podchodzi, wyciąga plastry z szafki, przemywa ślady po paznokciach wodą utlenioną i zakleja je. Ciągnie mnie do łóżka. – Wiesz i chodź do mnie.

Idę. Co mi zostało?


End file.
